


Waiting Room

by bazmoaked



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazmoaked/pseuds/bazmoaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I started to write this 'thing' when I was at the supermarket a few days ago – yes, I’m weird – and I couldn't keep this wall of lamentations to myself. I think this is the first thing I write in English, because my English is a mess, so I’m sorry if there are mistakes – a big THANK YOU to my personal google translator, I mean, my beta, mimplech (desculpa por te explorar e perturbar e obrigada por ler e corrigir <3). So... I'll just leave here my contribution to our hiatus, anyway. I would love to read your thoughts, it could help me to improve my writing in English and, who knows, to write more (or shut up forever, haha). XX</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started to write this 'thing' when I was at the supermarket a few days ago – yes, I’m weird – and I couldn't keep this wall of lamentations to myself. I think this is the first thing I write in English, because my English is a mess, so I’m sorry if there are mistakes – a big THANK YOU to my personal google translator, I mean, my beta, mimplech (desculpa por te explorar e perturbar e obrigada por ler e corrigir <3). So... I'll just leave here my contribution to our hiatus, anyway. I would love to read your thoughts, it could help me to improve my writing in English and, who knows, to write more (or shut up forever, haha). XX

When someone you love is in a hospital bed, it’s not easy to find distractions from the pain. Actually, it’s easier **not** to be distracted, since when you’re distracted your mind is a big rewind of every memory you have with that person or about her. When you don’t know if your loved one will be fine soon or at all; when you don’t know if they will _live_ … nothing seems to be easy. Forget “easy”.

For Donna Smoak, after that day from hell, that word was already forgotten.

She have always been known as a person who cheers everyone up and likes to see the good side of everything – actually one could never know if she _liked_ to see the good side or if she is just _incapable_ of ruminate the bad for long periods of time. When Felicity’s father left them, it was hard, one of the worst times for her, because she had to swallow her pain and her broken heart – that was hurting like hell – to be the best mother to her little girl. And now, looking at the big picture, she did. Although they didn’t have the best relationship and didn’t seem to be compatible, they were… family. Mother and daughter marked by the life that made them stronger. It didn’t take her too long to be cheering up around again.

But in that waiting room, everything was different. Even if she tried to be positive, all she could feel was fear. Even if she wanted to be her always happy and scandalous self and fill that place with hope, all that she could think was that she didn’t understand what this was about. She popped her most precious treasure out of her nest of life for the world try to destroy her? This sounded so terribly wrong in so many ways that she couldn’t even keep thinking about it. She couldn’t keep thinking about it because she didn’t understand it… She couldn’t understand, specially because their world wasn’t her world, their world was a secret, a dangerous secret that could explain all of the mess, of course, but she knew nothing, she didn’t belong in that world, and all the doubts added to all the fear were making the situation even more terrible to her.

When she couldn’t keep all the mess in her mind for herself, she looked at Oliver, who was staring at the wall across the room. He didn’t say anything since they went to that room and Donna didn’t know him enough to know that in that moment, he was just a mirror of the man that owns his body; inside he probably was just a reflex of himself. For Donna Smoak, he was a fortress, even hurt, so she tried to share her pain with him, hoping that it would help, because, God, she didn’t know what it could do to that man… That way, when she started to talk, Diggle looked at Oliver waiting for that ray of guilt to cross his eyes, but it wasn’t there. Instead of the self-mutilation, Dig was answered with a look and nod that meant he was ok to listen what Donna had to say. He was feeling destroyed, but he could listen his soon-to-be mother-in-law, because even if he felt broken, Donna didn’t even know all the danger her daughter had been through all these years. But these thoughts wouldn’t prevent him of all the feelings and the memories he was about to rewind when Donna started to talk…

 “Why would someone do that to you, Oliver? Why would someone do that to my baby girl? She never got in trouble – besides that computer-bad-thing with Cooper, you know. The only things that ever mattered were her computers and even when I was jealous because she was so much like her father, it was a relief, because I knew she would never be involved with bad things, in this kind of danger... and now... Today, when she was kidnapped, I thought it was and it would be the worst thing I’ve ever experience as a mother. And now she is here…Now she’s here, unconscious, depending on doctors and machines to help her to survive…To breathe and to keep her blood inside of her. I mean, is her blood, the blood that was supposed to be flowing through her heart, giving life to her, not taking away… I was never a poetic person, Oliver. I’m a romantic, of course, but I never really liked to read those big books like she used to – even though she would never choose those instead of computer related books, but this kind of metaphors always haunted me in the worst case scenarios, and this is the worst of them… It’s not beautiful to see her blood on you, or dripping onto the ground. It’s not romantic to imagine you trying to shield her body with yours to protect her, like trying to bargain your life for hers. Your love is beautiful, but the fact that you _needed_ to protect her from this? I mean… How can someone do this? Oh, gosh… She always hated needles, you know, Oliver. At least she’s sleeping, because she would hate it so much… She would hate to see all that blood, specially because it’s hers. And she probably would hate to see me crying this much. And she would punch me in the face if she was hearing me using the conditional to talk about her, because she is here and she’s going to be fine… right? She will be just fine”, she paused, there were tears running down her cheeks and with her voice almost fading she asked the question that had Oliver counting to ten and breathing slowly to be able to find an answer: “Oliver… Do you think she will wake up? Do you think my baby will be fine?”

“She will be fine. Of course she will, Donna”, he said without looking in her eyes.

Drying her tears with her hands, Donna kept staring at him, because she _needed_ him to be open, even if _being open_ was so... out of character to Oliver Queen. In the middle of all her doubts and lack of answers, she needed to know what he was really thinking, if he was as afraid as she was. He was Felicity’s person, the person she chose to build a life with; to love, to live, to share everything and every detail of her; to be one, in body and soul. He was her fort the same way she was his. In that waiting room, they were the most important persons of Felicity’s world, so she really needed him to be honest when she asked again:

“Do you really believe that, Oliver?”, and when she got her answer, even if it wasn't the most reassuring or filled with certainty, it gave her hope, it helped her to remember that that moment _hope_ was what they had to cultivate. So she stopped crying and just waited, in that waiting room, when Oliver said:

“ _I have to_. We have to. She’s alive. She’s going to be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> XX


End file.
